happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 11)
Chapter 11 is the 11th chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Arrival at Australia". Plot (At Tamón's Cave Home) *Mendi: Lovelace, please be safe. *praying* *Rimon: Dad, you're going to be okay *praying* *Limon: Be careful Ramón. *praying* (At Adélie-Land, the plane was ready for take off) *Roy: Ready? *Lovelace: Let's flight off. (The Leopard Seal Plane begin to flight off in the sky. It past in the ocean from 20 miles when the leopard seals are swimming. A skua was watching the plane.) *Skua: Wow. (Hours later, the plane was still taking off and the penguins are sleeping in their seats) *Angelo: Wow, is anyone awake in here? *Lombardo: Some of them but were almost here to Australia. *Angelo: That's kinda nice. *Nestor: I can't wait to see all the aliens and also the Adelie Chica-like ladies. *Angelo: I can't believe the Adelie Chicas are here. *Ramón: Boys, sleep. The penguins are trying to sleep. *Mumble: Is anyone home? *Ramón: No Tallboy. We're at a plane and we will get here any moment. *Mumble: Okay. *sleep* (At night, the plane arrives at the beach which is located in Australia and land in the water. The door open by itself and the stairs lands on the water to get to the sand.) *Lovelace: *on speaker* Okay everyone, welcome to Australia. *Everyone: *cheers* *Roy: Let's go everyone. *Magellanic Penguin Leader: Thank you Roy. Now we are in charge of the plane. *Roy: Sure, go ahead. *Ramón: Guys, it time. *Mumble: Time to save your grandfather Ramón. *Ramón: Thank you Mumble. You're the best. *Roy: Yeah yeah. I alway heard you. *Elder 1: Come on boys, off the plane. *Elder 2: You guys coming? *Little Penguin Elder: No. We stay. *Elder 3: Okay. *Lovelace: Magellanic, Little and Chinstrap Penguins, off you go, thank you for sending us there as your pressure. *Chinstrap Penguin Elder: You're welcome. Now we are in charge. *Lovelace: Bring the plane back quick to Antarctica. We will bring the swim back all the way there after our rescue mission. *Chinstrap Penguin Elder: You bet Lovelace. The Time is changing. *Lovelace: Bye bye. *leave with Roy and his elders* *Little Penguin Elder: Let's flight! (The Leopard Seal Plane take off to go back to Antarctica) *Rinaldo: Hey! Come back! *Raul: Trickers! I hate trickers. We are fooled. *Lovelace: No Raul and Rinaldo, we are avoiding the humans around from seeing iur plane. *Angelo: Whoa, look at this building. *Mumble: I remember this place when i was at the beach before being shipped at the zoo. *Ramón: Good, that was three months ago. *Nestor: So this is the state Beny lives. *Lombardo: It is whatever a country or a state. That's a city. *Lovelace: Okay everyone, let's go to the city and find Rimon's father. *Roy: Yes. Let's go to the gate. (Everyone is going to the right and they are at the gate) *Angelo: Hey. Who close the city? *tries to open it, but it didn't open* It's locked, maybe we should come back tomorrow if the gate is open. *Lombardo: Angelo we can't. We have to do the mission quick and we're gonna die any moment. *Angelo: WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! *Rinaldo: Stop it. Both of you. Only the true master can open the gate. *Mumble: Let me try. *sing* LAAA LAAA LAAA LAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! (Everyone cover their ears from Mumble's awful singing) *Rinaldo: Mumble! *Mumble: Sorry. IT WON'T WORK! *Lovelace: Calm down Mumble. The singing thing is not working to open the gate. *Ramón: No look, the button is there for the code to enter the city. *Lovelace: Ahhh, i get it. *Roy: Groupies, hold Ramón to enter the code. *Groupies: YES! (The Groupie hold Ramón as a ladder to enter the code) *Ramón: Alright, let get the button started. *put in 3456* *Code Voice: WRONG CODE! *Ramón: No! The code won't open the door! *Rinaldo: Don't be kooky about it. It's hard to do it. *Angelo: If it didn't work, i'm grabing myself a cookie at the snack bar at the beach. *Roy: Any of my smart guys can do it for Ramón? *Lovelace: Nope. I wish the new penguin species were here to help. But no, we are standard for a adventure. *Ramón: I will try again. Come on amigo, you can do it. *type the code "9056"* *Code Voice: CODE CORRECT! *Ramón: Yes! (The gate was finally open) *Lovelace: We Got It! *Amigos: Oh Amigos. *Raul: Now we can go in. (The penguins leave the beach and arrive at the city to look around) *Ramón: Wow, this city look beautiful! *Mumble: Fantastic. (The red light turn on) *Lovelace: The red thing is stopped. Now we can go. *Roy: No Lovelace. When the red light comes, the cars stop. When the green light comes, the cars go in. This is how life works my friend. *Lovelace: Oh, we have to wait. *Roy: No. We can go. The red light is here. *Lovelace: Fine. Walk into the street. (When the penguins are crossing the street, a black car inside was a strong male african-american when listening to his favorite music, "Kickstart My Heart") *Unnamed Man: What are those stupid penguins doing in the streets? (The penguins are crossing the streets) *Sculpture Master: Let's go guys. We must do it fast. (The green light start to make the cars go) *Estefan: Run Angelo! *Angelo: Aye! *jump to Estefan* *Enrique: What the? *Estefan: Really? *Angelo: Shoot, that was close. *Estefan: Don't do that ever again. *Lombardo: Yeah and we're doing it right. *Lovelace: Let's just move on. *Roy: Come on. We're not on a field trip, but this is a rescue mission. (In the streets) *Rinaldo: Look! A Burger King and a Yogurt Land. *Ramón: Rinaldo, we're not going there. We only eat fish. *Rinaldo: That's not fair and we don't have chicks. *Ramón: I know and we only eat fish. Just great. *Roy: Boys, settle down or you will be at my grass hill for tomorrow. *Rinaldo: Oh no. I'm sorry Roy. *Ramón: I'm sorry too. *Lovelace: Guys, in my mind, i found a junkyard and come with me everyone. *Ramón: Where? *Lovelace: At the Junkyard! (Everyone walked all the way to the junkyard) *Ramón: This place look dirty and it look like a city. *Angelo: Gross, what is this place? *Lovelace: It's a trash site place. Everything here is garbage. *Roy: Yep. Rimon's father has to be there and start searching. *Estefan: But this gate is locked. *Lovelace: Ugh. Not again, now i have to search for a key. *Mumble: I can do it. I'm the tallest. *Lovelace: Be it like a quest. *Mumble: Man, so many stuff there. Looking like trash. *Rinaldo: Garbage and Trash. They are the same, right? *Raul: Yes! Stop asking me anymore questions. *Mumble: I found it. The key is discovered. *Lovelace: It's close. Now we can't go in to look. *Ramón: Let me climb. Emperors are the slowest. Adélies are the fastest. *Lovelace: Do it Ramón. You're our only hope. *Ramón: Thank you. *climb on the chain and land in the junkyard* Yes. I did it. *Lovelace: Now go get the key for us. *Ramón: Sure. *get the key* I did it. *Lovelace: Throw it at us. *Ramón: No. Mumble, you're in charge. *pass the key to Mumble* *Mumble: Thank you. *Lovelace: Now unlock the gate for us. *Mumble: Sure. Everyone together. (The penguins hold Mumble and unlock the gate to the Junkyard) *Mumble: Yes. *Lovelace: Now we can go. (The penguin drop Mumble and enter the Junkyard to search for Rimon's father) *Ramón: So guys, what are we gonna do? *Lombardo: Just sit there. *Raul: No, find Beny. *Ramón: You think, Beny work at a junkyard? *Raul: No. Who said it? *Rinaldo: He must be in a cage or something. *Nestor: Then, you watch and learn since the tallboy went by himself. *Ramón: I know. *Raul: We still got it by the way. *Rinaldo: This place is sweaty. I know it already night. *Ramón: Come on, we must go by now. (Lilly on her helicopter landed on the clean section of the junkyard. Lilly with Tamón on his cage is searching for the penguins when they saw 3 adelie penguins that look like Angelo, Estefan and Enrique. It was not Tamón's family and The Amigos are searching for Tamón.) *Ramón: Something seem to be wrong. *Raul: It's just a place man. *Rinaldo: Chill out. *Lombardo: Whoa. *saw a empty cage* Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Ramón: I saw and it's my grandfather cage. *Lombardo: Amazing and we have one for everyone. *Rinaldo: Lombardo? It's dangerous to go there. *Lombardo: Who knows? *Nestor: Guys, we have to continue along. It's not the right one. *Raul: Sorry Ramón. *Ramón: We tried. Now we have to tell everyone. *Lombardo: No. No need to tell. Just move on. *Ramón: Ok. (In another spot where Lilly is releasing Tamón in his cage) *Lilly: Now go look for something. *Tamón: *agrees and walk off* (With the Amigos) *Raul: Look Ramón, it's that your grandfather? *Ramón: No, it must be the wrong one. *Tamón: What is the wrong one? How did you guys get in here? *Rinaldo: Hello and we're on a search to find Tamón. *Raul: Do you know where is he? *Tamón: Another Tamón? I'm Tamón and who are you guys? *Ramón: I'm Ramón. *Raul: I'm Raul. *Nestor: I'm Nestor, the big one. *Lombardo: I'm Lombardo. *Rinaldo: And i'm Rinaldo. *Tamón: *point at Ramón* You are in the middle and are you the son of Rimon? *Ramón: Yes and i am the son of Rimon and Limon. *Tamón: Ramón? Is that you? *Ramón: Tamón! You're alive! *Tamón: Ramón! *hug his grandson* *Raul: We found him and let's go home. *Rinaldo: No. We're staying until we find the rest of the group. *Raul: But that gonna take hours to do this. *Tamón: The penguin capturer is gone and meet Lilly. *Lombardo: The Emperor Penguin? *Tamón: No, the alien and look up. *Lilly: Hello penguins. *Lombardo: Hello. *Nestor: It's good to see you. (A cage traps Tamón) *Ramón: Oh no. The Penguin Capturer is here! *Ramón: Oh no! (The camera move up to Beny's helicopter with Tamón's trapped in a cage and a chain) *Beny: Yes! You PENGUINS! I FINALLY CAPTURE THE OLD PENGUIN! *Mumble: Guys! That alien is stealing Ramón's grandfather. *Lovelace: GUYS! GO GO GO AND STOP BENY! *Ramón: Lilly, do something! Find the alien excavator and bring it here to stop the cage. *Lilly: I got it. *Angelo: Boys, we have to run! *Ramón: No! We'rere staying to stop Beny! *Estefan: Don't get any close! (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo hop on Tamón's cage) *Angelo: Oh no. They're dead. *Estefan: Guys, dig for some junk! *Enrique: You hear him. Now dig! (The penguins dig for some junk on the trash site) *Lovelace: Hey guys, use the slingshot! *Roy: Get ready to use the slingshots! (Everyone use a slingshot to throw stuff at the helicopter) *Lovelace: Guys, Go Go Go! Stop that alien! *Beny: Noooo! Stupid. *Tamón: Ramón, what are they're doing? *Ramón: Many junk stuff are being throwed by the helicopter. *Tamón: By the penguins? *Angelo: Guys, get down. *Beny: Penguins, TAKE THIS! *use gunshots on the junk* *Lovelace: Run! (Everyone is running from the gunshots from the helicopter) *Roy: Oh my, i'm too old to run. Feel me dizzy. *Elder 1: Roy, don't sleep! *Beny: Ah ha. *shot the oil machine and started the fire* Oops. *Elder 2: Oh no, the fire was about to come. *Elder 3: Hold him! *his elders hold Roy* *Elder 4: Let's go. *Beny: Ha ha ha. I did it by the way. *Ramón: Holly Guin, the fire is here. *Raul: Oh No! Fire! *Tamón: Ramón! Release me now! *Ramón: I CAN'T! THE FIRE HAS STARTED! *Tamón: What? I can't hear good. *Mumble: *came to look for The Amigos when the fire is coming to block the way* Boys, the fire is burning the junkyard and i can't get through. *Lovelace: Mumble! We're going on the other way! *Mumble: No! I have to stop him. *Lovelace: Just come! *Mumble: Too late, i'm going. *go ito the fire without getting burned* *Lovelace: Mumble No! *Amigos: Run Lovelace! *Raphael: Hurry up. (The fire is burning all the stuff and hitting the ground) *Angelo: Oh no, we forgot about them. *Estevan: Angelo No! *Elian: Forget him, the fire is about to get them dead. *Angelo: Leave me alone. I'm going to help them. *Elian: Fine, just go. (The fire is going higher and up) TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 12) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 10) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos